This invention relates to a method for processing magnetic resonance imaging image information that is preferably used for a nondestructive inspection of an internal structure of a three-dimensional object such as a human body and also relates to a magnetic resonance imaging system used in the method.
Conventionally, X-ray photography has been widely used for inspecting an internal structure of a human body. The X-ray irradiating a human body transmits an image of the human body, however, transmittance becomes low in bones. Then fracture of the bone can be diagnosed with an X-ray photograph.
However, there is a problem that X-rays cannot irradiate often on a human body because an enormous quantity of X-rays irradiated on a human body will damage cellular of the human body. In order to solve this problem, an approach has been made that a magnetic field is irradiated on a human body so as to inspect an internal structure of the human body with magnetic resonance spectral intensity distribution by making use of a magnetic resonance phenomenon. “Research of Structural Image Process for Optical Brain Function Measurement” by Masahiko Matuo, Hirofumi Hamada, Naohiro Fujikawa, Hideaki Ninomiya, Hideo Eda and Satoru Miyauchi, p55 of the Proceedings of Japan Soc. ME & BB Conference (May, 2002).
However, when an ordinary magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) image cannot be obtained for some portions of the human body such as a bone structure, then a new method is needed to inspect such portions by a nondestructive inspection.
In order to solve the above problems the present claimed invention intends to provide a new method for a nondestructive inspection on an internal three-dimensional object without harmful electromagnetic waves such as radioactive rays.